Averrus La'cie
Background Averrus was, from the start, not a normal child. He was born into a family of magicians, and his affinity to all types of magic, and his intellect, was insanely high. He was lauded as a genius that only appears once every 1000 years. As such, he learned things much faster than his fellow peers. He graduated from university at 12 years old, and it was at that point that he began to be isolated from everyone else, including his family, due to his unheard-of magical power and intellect, and also when he started to experiment with magic in different ways. Normally, when a magic is cast, it has an element. For example, fire magic has the fire element. Now, Averrus's knowledge and magical prowess that so high that he began attempting something completely unheard of. He started attempting to fuse magic. He, through his knowledge from the study of ancient texts, learned how to summon the elements in their purest form, which he deemed "Energi", and combined them, creating new forms of magic that had been, before now, undiscovered. Averrus kept this knowledge to himself, due to the potential dangers of this magic, which was still in its experimental stage. In his continuous experiments, he found a way to exponentiate the small amounts of magic into something that would actually be usable in battle, such as healing, buffing, and debuffing. However, Averrus was a kind person, and he disliked harming others, though, if necessary, he preferred to win a battle of intellect as opposed to brute strength. He continued on with his experiments. One day, he decided to attempt to fuse element of darkness with another element of darkness. It was at that time tragedy struck. The dark magic created from the two fused together created a sphere of nothingness, of death. Averrus quickly dispelled it, fearing the consequences of such a magic. However, what he did not know was that he had been spied on for a very long time. There was an eager man, spying on Averrus, hoping for some way to quickly become one of the strongest mages. He had spied on Averrus enough to attempt to summon Energi. He thought the ball of destruction Averrus had cast earlier was a battle magic which he could use to conquer his enemies. That mistake was his, and the city's, downfall. Unlike Averrus, who had an unusually high affinity with magic, this man was an average person. Thus, the Energi that he created was corrupt, and with two corrupt elements of darkness, he attempted to fuse them to make the ball that Averrus made earlier. The ball, at first, looked like Averrus's, but it quickly grew rampant and grew exponentially. It quickly covered the whole town. At this time, Averrus was out of town, but he was coming back. The corrupted sphere that covered the city killed everything in it, and everything-and everyone- died. Averrus had just come back town at this point, and he noticed something was strange from the very start. He sensed that Energi had been used in the area quite recently, and he also realized that there were dead animals near the town. He found everyone dead. Averrus wept, and wept. He knew why everyone died. He just didn't understand how anyone else could've understood how to use Energi yet. It was his original experiment, so he felt it was his own fault. He left the country, and mentally locked away the death magic, but no other parts of the synthesized maic he had found. He began to wander and help people. It was on his journey that he met the User Battle Force, and he joined them in order to attempt to make the world a better place for everyone. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Elemental Control *'Innate' - Averrus may only have two Energi around him at maximum at all times. The maximum health of allies around Averrus is increased by 400. Energi and Catalyst: Synthesized Spell (SS) Material Fire Energi : 25 mana, 2 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus summons a pure element of fire to hover around himself. Water Energi : 25 mana, 2 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus summons a pure element of water to hover around himself. Air Energi : 25 mana, 2 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus summons a pure element of air to hover around himself. Earth Energi : 25 mana, 2 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus summons a pure element of earth to hover around himself. Ice Energi : 25 mana, 2 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus summons a pure element of ice to hover around himself. Dark Energi : 25 mana, 2 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus summons a pure element of darkness to hover around himself. Electric Energi : 25 mana, 2 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus summons a pure element of electricity to hover around himself. Light Energi : 25 mana, 2 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus summons a pure element of light to hover around himself. Activation Catalyst : No cooldown *'Active' - Upon activation, the two summoned Energi are fused to create a synthesized spell (SS), which will be activated immediately, unless the SS is on cooldown. If the SS is on cooldown, the two Energi are lost and no spell will be cast. The order in which the two Energi were summoned only matters for Ain Soph Aur and Resurga. Synthesized Spells Flame Order : 45 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus fuses the elements of fire and light, and a single target's physical and special attack stat is increased by 30% for 25 seconds. Electric Barrier : 45 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus fuses the elements of electricity and light, and all allies will have 40% increased physical and special defense for 25 seconds. Soothing Release : 50 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus fuses the elements of water and light, and a single target is immune to debuffs for 30 seconds. Healing Light : 10 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus fuses two elements of light, and a single target is healed for 600 (+0.5 per ability power) while being cleansed of all debuffs. Wind Bless : 45 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus fuses the elements of air and light, and two targets have 50% increased speed for 25 seconds. Searing Agony : 35 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus fuses the elements of fire and darkness, and a single target has his or her magic and physical attack stats halved for 15 seconds. The target also loses 3% of their maximum health. Static Roar : 45 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus fuses the elements of electricity and darkness, and up to 5 target enemies have their physical and special defense reduced by 30% for 25 seconds. Suffocating Pool : 35 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus fuses the elements of water and darkness, and a single target cannot be buffed, even by itself, for 15 seconds. Headwind :35 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus fuses the elements of wind and darkness, and up to 3 target enemies are slowed 50% for 15 seconds. Glacial Age : 45 second cooldown *'Active' - Averrus fuses two elements of ice, and all enemies within a target area are stunned for 2 seconds. Fire Resistance : 45 second cooldown *'Active': Averrus fuses the elements of earth and fire, and a single target has 50% reduced damage taken from fire magic for 25 seconds. Water Resistance : 45 second cooldown *'Active': Averrus fuses the elements of earth and water, and a single target has 50% reduced damage taken from water magic for 25 seconds. Electricity Resistance : 45 second cooldown *'Active': Averrus fuses the elements of earth and electricity, and a single target has 50% reduced damage taken from electricity magic for 25 seconds. Air Resistance : 45 second cooldown *'Active': Averrus fuses the elements of earth and air, and a single target has 50% reduced damage taken from air magic for 25 seconds. Ice Resistance : 45 second cooldown *'Active': Averrus fuses the elements of earth and ice, and a single target has 50% reduced damage taken from ice magic for 25 seconds. Earth Resistance : 45 second cooldown *'Active': Averrus fuses two elements of earth, and a single target has 50% reduced damage taken from earth magic for 25 seconds. Ain Soph Aur : 80 second cooldown *'Active': Averrus combines the elements of light and darkness (in that order) to create a potent energy transferring catalyst in exchange for 20% of his maximum health. For 30 seconds, a chosen stat of Averrus's becomes 0 and a single target gains a stat increase of the same stat equal to what Averrus's stat was before. Resurga : 60 second cooldown *'Active': Averrus combines the elements of darkness and light (in that order) and loses 50% of his maximum health. Next, Averrus may choose to either revive up to two people, or have allies around him heal for the same amount of health Averrus lost.